


Acceptance

by RoseBoy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBoy/pseuds/RoseBoy
Summary: A song parody (taken seriously) of the song "It's Over, Isn't It?" from Steven Universe.Written for my friend who needed this comfort to move on. I love you, friend.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a song written for my friend.
> 
> She and I both signed up for this group that actually turned out to be very competitive.
> 
> Recently, she was performing with our team in a competition, and made a pretty big mistake. Later that day, we were told that our team lost third place only by a few points. She'd already come off the competition zone crying, and this added jab only made her feel that she was the one who had cost the whole team that medal, and she started sobbing again, prompting her many close friends (myself included) to go and give her comfort; but nothing was working. She was being so hard on herself over this one mistake, and I was legitimately worried for her.
> 
> At that moment, I realized that the song "It's Over, Isn't It" would fit this situation perfectly if the lyrics were tweaked a bit. And right then and there, I improvised the parody that you will read down below and sang it out loud right in front of everybody. Here it is:

You were fine, with mistakes  
You have tripped and fallen right on your face  
But you're fine, and I know  
'Cause you picked yourself right back up and so

You were fine, when you came  
Little newbie, thought it was some silly game  
Silly people, silly rules  
After all this time isn't that still the truth?

Besides...

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's done, and you did it, and we love you, but it's gone  
It's over, isn't it? Why don't we move on?

Recall the fun times you're spending  
Laughing, playing, or just talking  
All your friends are right beside you  
Your support, chasing off the blues

Please remember the good memories with you  
Don't let the negatives overwhelm you  
What do they matter, they're already done  
Now it's time to let go and have fun

It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?  
It's done, and you did it, and we love you, but it's gone  
It's over, isn't it? Why don't we move on?

It's over, isn't it? Why don't we move on?

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the song, she had stopped crying, and had managed to let go of that mistake. We were all relieved and happy.
> 
> But now I am forever known between our friends as "The Cliche Cartoon Character Who Randomly Breaks Into Song To Solve Feelings Problems Like She's In A TV Show Or Something".


End file.
